I love you
by Manuel Uchiha
Summary: What happens when Jo leaves Kendall for Jett? Would he be able to love again? Will he found a good person that would bring him love and won't hurt him or leave him like Jo did? Well you will find out what happens here


So this is my second One-Shot, and the first story in english, I'm form Colombia, so I may have some mistakes, please leave a revew, saying everything you want about the story!

* * *

Kendall's POV:

I was walking trough Palm Wood's lobby, Jo had messaged me, saying that she wanted to talk to me, so I went there to talk with her, she was sitting on the couch, and she didn't look very happy, I sat down next to her and she started talking.

- Hey - I greeted.

- Hi Kendall - she responded.

- What's going on? Are you angry? -

- No, I have to tell you something. We… we have to break up -

- W-Why? -

- I can't be with you, I don't love you anymore, I love Jett -

- And why didn't you tell me before? -

- I was scared of how were you going to react to this -

- But why Jett and not me? I'm better than he. He's just… he's just… he's Jett! -

- Because I love him… I-I don't know why, and I don't love you anymore. Can we be just… friends? -

- Yeah, I think we can -

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and went to her apartment; I went to mine and fell in the orange couch, sad. James entered to 2J and saw me in the couch, he sat next to me, and then he started talking.

- Hey man. What's up? - James asked

- Jo and I broke up -

- Why? -

- She doesn't love me anymore, and she loves Jett -

- I think she's crazy for leaving you. You're a very good friend and I think you're a good boyfriend as well -

I looked at him with a strange look, he blushed and continued talking.

- What? -

- Sorry, I didn't meant… -

He couldn't continue talking because I had my lips pressing with his, he didn't moved, so I thought he liked it, after a minute he started talking.

- What… what was that? - he asked

- You didn't like it? - I asked

- Yes but… -

- You don't like me -

- I do, but this is strange -

- Don't worry about it, just kiss me -

James put his hands around my neck and pulled my head to his, joining our lips in a sweet kiss, that later turned in a more passionate kiss. I lifted him up, and went into our room, I put him in my bed and continued kissing him, after a while, we were both naked, we changed positions, so I was over my back, he went to my member and started licking it, then he put it into his mouth, I moaned when I felt the heat of his mouth on my member, I put my hand on his head and pulled from his hair, advertising that I was going to come, he went to my head and kissed me again, we changed position again, I went down to his legs and pulled them away, leaving his entrance at my sight, I sucked two of my fingers and rounded his entrance with one, he moaned on pleasure, then I entered one finger into his entrance, then put another into him and started to move inside him, doing scissors moves inside him. James moaned in pleasure as he felt my fingers moving inside him.

- I'm ready - he said

I nodded and took out my fingers of him, then I kneeled and put my dick in his entrance, and started to pull into him my member, he moaned in pleasure as I started to thrust, he took his member and masturbated himself as I penetrated him. After a while, I came inside him and moaned while doing it, James came all over my and his stomach, and a little part of his semen reached his head.

- You have some semen on your face - I said - let me clean you -

I went down to his face and licked the semen he had on his face, he had a disgusted face, I just chuckled. I went out of him, and my semen ran across his legs, I laid down next to him, put my arm behind his head, and he put his head on my chest.

- I love you, Kenny - he said

I smiled - I love you too, Jamie - I answered and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

We rapidly fell asleep; I didn't think about Jo all the time I made love with my beautiful Jamie, he looked adorable sleeping. I was never going back with Jo, I realized that I loved James and I want to be with him everyday of my life.

* * *

Ok I hope you liked it, please don't forget the revew.

Bye,

(Know spanish? read my other stories please and leave a revew saying waht you think about them please!)


End file.
